


As Long As You're Here With Me

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 04:00:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: "Hmmm...Duff?" Slash didn't open his eyes, barely lifted his head."Yeah." Duff replied. "Go back to sleep, baby." He said.
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Slash
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	As Long As You're Here With Me

"What do you mean?" Duff felt like he was about to suffocate. He pressed his hand against his chest and stared blankly at Izzy, his terror slowly moving through his body. "What are you...what are you telling me, Izzy?" Duff slowly shook his head, feeling shocked and scared and badly confused. 

Izzy looked too calm, but his hands were shaking. "Slash overdosed." He said softly. "Last night. His heart stopped." Izzy brushed a few strands of hair away from his face, and then took a deep, shaking breath. 

It felt like a tsunami had washed over Duff's body and was pulling him along in its icy, furious grip. He grasped at air. "Is he - Izzy, is Slash-" Duff couldn't say it, he just couldn't. He looked at Izzy's face, and saw sadness in his eyes. " _No."_ Duff whimpered. "No, no, oh God." He felt like he was going to pass out. 

"Calm down." Izzy said. "He's okay, Duff." He fumbled around in his jacket, and unveiled a pack of cigarettes like Houdini and a White Rabbit. But Izzy wasn't a magician, and he looked like he wanted to cry. 

"Oh, thank God." Duff buried his head in his hands. "Thank fuck." He whimpered. 

"I talked to him earlier." Izzy said, brushing his hair away again before he stuck his hand back into his jacket and pulled out a lighter. Izzy lit his cigarette and stuck it between his lips. "He's okay. Cheerful, coherent. Was practically hanging all over me like a monkey. You know, the usual." He shrugged. 

Duff felt his eyes burn with unshed tears. His heart was in his throat. "I don't know what I would've done." He whispered. 

"I know." Izzy said. "Go, hang out with him, Duff. Both of you are sober for once, you'll remember it." He paused, and then smiled. "It's true fuckin' love, I'll give you that." Izzy shook his head. 

"I don't know what we're gonna do." Duff said with a sniff. 

"I'll tell you somethin', Duffy. Whatever you're gonna do, you two are gonna do it together." Izzy said. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slash was sleeping on the bed. At first, the sight made Duff nearly have a heart attack, but then Slash mumbled and rolled over, and Duff let out a long breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He still felt sick from the shock, terrified over events that he hadn't seen. 

It was hard to think about how Duff had almost lost the most precious person in the world to him. He walked over, taking off his shoes before he slipped into bed beside Slash. Duff wrapped his arm around Slash's chest, feeling a strong, steady heart pound against his skin. 

"Hmmm...Duff?" Slash didn't open his eyes, barely lifted his head. 

"Yeah." Duff replied. "Go back to sleep, baby." He said. 

"Okay." Slash paused. "I missed you." 

Duff smiled and pressed a kiss to Slash's head. "I missed you, too." 

"Stay here with me?" Slash asked. "I'm exhausted." 

"Always." Duff would never leave. 


End file.
